Meet and Greet Me, Just don't leave me
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Starts out at a Meet and greet, ends up in paradise :D bad summary but please read and review! Rated m for later chapters : Smut!
1. Chapter 1

It all started at a meet and greet. I was so excited to finally see/meet McFly. Once we were led into the room, my heart literally stopped. My eyes landed on the four handsomest boys ever known to man. But when I truly looked at Dougie, my legs turned to absolute jelly. All the girls behind me went running over to their favourites wanting them to sign their bags of stuff and to have a picture taken.

I was just too nervous to go over and talk to any of them. I mean why would they wanna talk to stupid, little old me? I would just take up to much of their time. I walk over to the corner and sit down. Digging in my bag, I pull out a flapjack and start nibbling at it. No one was looking at me; all of them to wrapped up in the band. I was just lucky to even be in the same room as them.

I continue to nibble at my flapjack, not noticing someone standing next to me. I hear a little cough, causing me to look up into those alluring blue eyes.

"You okay there?" He said, before sitting next to me on the floor. I nod to embarrassed to say anything. He giggles lightly before smiling widely.

"What's your name?" He asks, before looking at me, waiting for an answer. I can feel my cheeks are red. Damn you Dougie Poynter, why must you do this to me?

"It's...It's erm... It's Leah" I say, stuttering because I was soo shy around him.

"What a gorgeous name, for a gorgeous girl" He replied before doing a little blushing of his own.

"You think I'm ... gorgeous? You need to go to Specsavers then!" I say, joking around. He laughs before standing up, offering his hand to help me up. I take it before wobbling slightly, my legs still feeling like jelly. His arm slips around my waist, my heart beat increasing ten fold.

"You okay? Stood up to quickly?" He asks, and I just nod, not wanting to tell him that he was causing this. "Oh and by the way, I know gorgeous when I see it" He continues, adding a sly wink at the end. I couldn't help but giggle this time.

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting back to your fans? I mean you don't wanna waste all your time with me" I say before removing his arm from my waist, although I really didn't want to.

"They're all to busy with the others now. Plus I like talking to you! How about a picture?" He says before taking his iphone out of his pocket. I look at him confused. He just laughs before pulling me close. "I want a picture! Totally uploading it to twitter" He said before switching his phone to camera mode. He straightens his arm out before putting the other around my waist again. He says the classic 'cheese' before taking the actual photo. I remember to smile, but not show my teeth, as I look better when I don't. He pulls the phone back to him so he can see the image and I notice that he is smiling widely.

"What is it? Oh god I look horrible don't I?" I say before pulling his arm so I can see. I was completely wrong. In fact we looked kinda cute together. I then notice why he is smiling so much. I was holding the other half of my flapjack up. He quickly uploads it to twitter with the caption "at meet and greets! Just met this gorgeous girl and her flapjack!" I giggled before taking my camera out of my bag and putting the remains of flapjack inside the bag instead.

"Can I have a picture now please?" I say, pouting a little.

"Of course you may" Dougie said before taking the camera from me and straitening his arm again. Just before he presses the capture button, he turns his head and kisses my cheek. I grin and close my eyes just as the flash goes off. As he moves away, I feel a slight tingle where he kissed my cheek. He looks at the photo, commenting on how the flash must have blinded me._ Yeah of course it was the flash, not at all the fact that you kissed me._ As he hands my camera back, I hear the security tell us that its time for the next group to come in so we have to go. I see his smile drop like mine and I really didn't wanna leave. Spending time with Doug was unbelievably fun and I felt like protesting and declaring that 'I shall not be moved!' I smile and wave at Doug one last time before slowly moving toward the exit.

"Wait" I hear him shout, and I can't help but smile and turn back to him. I tilt my head cutely before speaking. "Yes Doug, what is it? I need to go before I get into trouble". He sprints over clutching a tiny piece of folded paper. He opens up my right hand, places the paper inside and closes my hand into a fist.

"It's my number. I really wanna see you again... if you don't mind?" He says a slight begging wafting through his voice. I look down, feeling my cheeks heating up all over again. His finger loops under my chin, making me look him dead in the eyes.

"Of course I don't mind! I'll text you later with my number if that's alright?" I say, not trying to sound too eager. I mean, hello! Dougie freakin' Poynter just gave me his number!

"Of course! Just keep it on the down low for now yeah? Don't want fans bombarding you for my number, do ya?" He said before gripping the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Not really, no. Thank you so much though Dougie! Will text you later, I promise" I say before moving towards the exit once again, seeing that I would be the last to leave.

"Hang on! Wait a second!" He called out once again. I smiled and turned again.

"Dougie, you really must stop making a habit out of this!" I joke before waiting for him to speak.

"Haha sorry about that! Can I have a hug before you go? Please? You can't tell me that you don't want one from the Dougster!" He said before we both burst out laughing.

"Oh no! You caught me out there!" I said before stepping towards his open arms. He grips around my shoulders whilst my arms rest around his waist. He smells of whatever aftershave he uses and of Oreo cookies. A delightful combination for my nostrils. I feel him sigh in content before slowly letting me go. He looks down at me, his fringe falling slightly in his eyes, and no smile gracing his face. This was serious Doug.

"You promise to text me?" He said very seriously. I could tell he really wanted to see me again just as much as I wanted to see him.

"Of course I will Doug. And hey maybe next time we meet up, I could bring you an Oreo flapjack!" I say before giggling along with him. The security guard calls me again so I know that if I didn't leave now that there would be trouble. "Well Goodbye Doug... speak soon?"I said slowly walking backwards towards the exit.

"Yeah... Yeah sure" He said before waving at me. I waved back before turning around and finally exiting the door. I felt really lonely once I'd left the room and the door had been closed behind me. I suddenly remembered the paper in my hand, and I squeezed it happily. As I left the building I reminded myself that it wasn't the end. It was just the beginning.

**A/N: I know I haven't updated my other story in a long time, but the truth is I've run out of ideas as to where to go with it for now. So In the mean time, I'll be writing this story instead : ) please review! Means alot and helps me decide whether to continue or not x**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what it was about her that caught my eye. Maybe it was the fact she was on her own eating a flapjack in the cutest way possible, or maybe it was the fact she unbelievably beautiful, I don't know. But what I do know is that I want to see her again.

True to her word, she texted me later that day, apologising if she was interrupting something. Of course she wasn't, meet and greets had finished two hours ago and I was just perched on my bed waiting for her text. When it came through, I do admit I squealed like a little girl. We spent ages just texting about our day and how loads of fans had cornered her and wanted all the gossip about us. I chuckled when she said she ignored all of them and ran off shouting 'Flapjack is the best'. She is so crazy and random, I could get used to her very quickly. We arranged for me to pick her up from her house at 10 before taking her out of the day. I was so excited I could barely sleep!

When I awoke it was half 8 in the morning. I had managed to have 5 hours sleep which did my looks no justice. I made myself a strong black coffee before heading to the bathroom and having a warm shower. Once I had finished drying my body and hair, I brushed it into its usual style before spraying it lightly with some hairspray. I brush my teeth whilst humming whatever song came into my head. I ran into my bedroom and pulled open my wardrobe doors. I pulled out a light and kind of baggy grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans and my dark brown boots. I also quickly pulled out my light grey hoodie and denim jacket. I searched through my underwear and sock draw before removing a pair of comfy white boxers and white socks. Once I'd finished dressing, I grab the hoodie and jacket before making my way downstairs.

I put my hoodie and jacket on the end of the banister, after which I headed to the kitchen. Pulling out the picnic basket from a cupboard under the sink, I start to search my fridge for stuff I can put inside. I grab a punett of strawberries and raspberries and also some orange juice. I move over to my cupboards removing some crisps, chocolate and finally I grab some Oreos too. I'm not really good at these sorts of things, but it's the thought that counts right? I slip the blanket of the top to protect it all, and then carefully shut the lid.

I glance at the time to see it says 9:47, meaning I had to leave now if I wanted to be on time. I shrug on my hoodie before pulling the denim jacket over it. I slip on some sunglasses so I can't be easily recognised. Grabbing the picnic basket, I take my keys from the bowl and leave my house. I place the basket in the boot of my car before entering the driver's side and taking off to Leah's house.

I arrived and honked the horn of my car to signal my arrival. When she finally came out of her house, my eyes had to do a double take. She looked absolutely stunning. Her longish brunette hair was wavy and stopped mid way down her back. She wore a floral summer dress which stopped just above the knee, with a sleeveless denim jacket and cute white sandals. When she turned around, I happened to notice a white lily placed into the side of her hair. She looked like the angel of summer to me. I grinned as wide as I could and waved slightly before stopping as she got into the car. She smiled at me before speaking.

"You look so handsome today Dougie, but then again you always do" She said, slightly blushing. It was my turn to blush now as I returned the compliment.

"Aww, that's a really nice thing to say. Thank you. You look beautiful, absolutely radiant" I say before looking away, knowing full well that my cheeks were a deep crimson. I hear her gasp a little under her breathe before talking, well more like stuttering.

"Well... I...err... T—thank you Dougie" She says before putting her seatbelt on and facing forward trying to calm her cheeks down to her natural skin tone. "Where are we going then?" she asks, clear she's trying to change the subject, and for once I'm not gonna argue.

"Ahh, well that's a secret! The sooner we go, the sooner you'll find out what it is that we're gonna do!" I say before starting the car and driving off to a special private field that I know.

Leah slips on her own pair of sunglasses, which happen to be the same as my own which makes us both giggle. She winds down the window to let in some air, causing the wind to blow her hair back. She looked even more like a model, which was slightly turning me on. Damn it, I wish I'd met this girl sooner. Her tongue darted out and licked her slightly dry lips to give them moisture, only making me wish that that tongue would lick somewhere else.

When we finally reached the field, I hopped out of the car before grabbing the picnic basket out of the boot and returning to the passenger side door. I smiled and opened it for her, gently taking her hand with my free one. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smiling at our entwined hands, which caused a smirk to be plastered to my face.

When we reached the top of the hill, we moved to underneath a tree to give us slight shade from the blistering sun. I opened the basket and pulled out the blanket before unfolding it and putting it down for us. She slips out of her sandals placing them neatly together next to the blanket, and then pulls off the denim jacket and folds it into a neat pillow shape to rest her head on. She quickly lies down smiling; the sun light caressing her skin and making it tan slightly. I realise that I'm still standing so I copy her by removing my shoes and making my jackets into a pillow before lying down next to her.

We lay in complete silence, the only noises being heard is the wind gently blowing against the grass occasionally. After 10 minutes of silence, my stomach decides that it needs feeding. It rumbles slightly loudly, making her giggle. "Hungry much?" She asks before laughing again.

"HeHe, I guess I am quite hungry. I didn't have any breakfast thinking about it!" We both laugh in unison, before looking deeply into each others eyes. She's the first one to look away and start to talk again.

"So wanna eat?" She asks, sitting up and hugging her knees into her chest.

I nod a bit too enthusiastically, moving over to the basket and placing between us. Her hand reaches to lift the lid, but my hand lands on top of hers stopping her from doing so.

"Before you open it, I'm sorry about what's inside. Its just I had no idea what to pack because I've never done anything like this with anyone before so sorry if its rubbish" I mutter quickly, hoping she understood what I said so I don't have to repeat.

She pulls me into a warm hug and I guess that means she just happy that I did this for her. She smiles before opening the lid. She 'mmms' at the contents, taking out the punett of strawberries and opening them.

She picks one up with her small fingers before moving it towards my mouth. I open before she plops in it, my teeth biting into the juicy goodness. I take one in my own fingers before feeding her. We carry on doing this til we run out of strawberries. Once we've finished everything of our Picnic, we decide to lie back down and wait til the food has gone down before going back to the car. Clearly she has other ideas as she takes off my sunglasses before rolling herself down the hill. Not one to be left out, I also roll down the hill quite quickly catching up with her. Once I reach the bottom, I see her lying on the floor laughing her tiny arse off. I straddle her waist, whilst tickling her.

"Think it's funny to take my glasses aye?" I joke around making her giggle even more.

"Please Doug... Stop! I can't take it anymore!" She manages to say inbetween tickles. I let her go, only to have her flip us over so now she's straddling me. Her hands are on my toned stomach, just resting there. I sit up slightly so I'm on my elbows. I notice a strand of hair in her eyes so I brush it behind her ear with my right hand, making my hand linger on her cheek for longer than it needed to be. I notice that we've been staring at each other for longer than a minute, a strange glimmer in her eyes. I sit up properly now, our chests bumping as I do, my hand still on her cheek. As I start to move my face closer to hers, I see her eyes flicker close. Mine do the same as our lips connect in a gentle embrace. Her lips feel as soft as velvet against mine and I'm over the moon that she's kissing back.

Suddenly her lips are gone. I open my eyes, seeing her stand up and running up the hill, leaving me confused. I slowly get up and follow her up the hill. Once I reach the top, I see her fully dressed and heading towards the direction of the car, whilst texting someone.

"What happened just a second ago was wrong Doug. It was all to fast! I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry... I need to go. Don't worry about taking me home. My mum's coming to pick me up. I'll text you whenever okay?" She says before kissing my cheek and running off to the car park.

I felt like such an idiot! The only girl who I've truly liked since my break up with Frankie and I go and ruin it by kissing her! Stupid Dougie! I mean who was I kidding why would a girl like her ever be interested in someone like me?


	3. Chapter 3

I felt so guilty about running away from Dougie. It's just I've been severely hurt before and I really really like Dougie. As soon as I got home, I collapsed on my bed, in floods of tears.

Once dinner had finished, I couldn't hold off calling him any longer. I quickly dialled his number and waited for him to pick up. After several rings, he finally answered sounding upset, making my heart break even more. He sniffled before speaking.

"Hello"

"Hi Dougie, I wanted to apologise for earlier. I was out of line running away like that. It's just in basically all of my relationships I've been hurt. I always tend to go for the wrong guys and I just didn't want to get hurt again. I know you're not like that but I couldn't take the risk. I'm so sorry, but I do really like you"

"No, no it's fine. I shouldn't have been so forward. I guess it's just I've never felt like this about someone before. I couldn't help it, I'm sorry. Maybe we could try again tomorrow?" He asked.

I squealed a little, which made him laugh. "Of course! I thought you'd never wanna see me again!"

"Of course I do! I love spending time with you! Plus you're quite hot!"

I blushed furiously. "Hehe, well thank you. You're pretty hot yourself. How about you pick me up at 8 tomorrow?"

"That sounds great. I can't wait! See ya then! Bye"

"Bye Dougie" I said before putting the phone down. Tomorrow was looking like it was gonna be a glorious day.

I started to choose my dress for the date, throwing stuff onto my bed. I finally picked out an emerald green dress that stopped just above the knee and had no straps. It pulls in at my waist and is quite flowy at the bottom. The silk felt nice and matched my silk emerald green heels with a bow on the front. I apply light makeup and curl my long hair. I add a flower into my hair to finish it off.

Suddenly my mum calls up to tell me that Dougies here, and I can't help but squeal. As I slowly make my way downstairs, I see Dougie at the bottom conversing with my mum; He's wearing a blue shirt with black skinny jeans. He's holding a black jacket over his right arm and he's also wearing blue boat shoes, still flashing his ankles. When he looked up, I saw him do a double take, which caused my whole body to flush in embarrassment.

"I'm …wow. Erm I'm lost for words. You look so beautiful" He said looking a little pink in the face himself.

"Well thank you Dougie. You look very handsome" I reply.

He smiles before pulling out a single red rose, "Here, it's for you". I take it, before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "It's beautiful, Thank you"

"Not as beautiful as you" I hear him say as I move away, making me blush all over again.

We say goodbye to my mum before Dougie promises to look after me. I take hi hand and we get into his car; he drives us off to the new restaurant in town. I can see him look at me every so often, making me feel very hot under the collar.

When we arrived, Dougie took my hand and we walked into the restaurant and get our table. Dougie pulled out a chair for me; such a gentleman. Once we ordered, Dougie took my hands from across the table; his thumb stroking the top of my hand.

"You look undeniably beautiful tonight. Every guy is jealous of me right now" He grinned, obviously very proud.

"You are unbelievably sweet. I think all the girls are jealous of me being with such a handsome guy" I say, before leaning over the table giving Dougie a gentle kiss.

Once we had gotten our food, Dougie deemed it necessary to feed me. He's so sweet. The conversation never ran dry and he was so funny.

"Hey, why don't we go for a midnight stroll along the beach" Dougie offered once we'd finished eating dessert.

"That sounds lovely" I say, before the waiter comes over with the bill. He pays, giving a little tip also, and then we leave. Driving to the beach, my hand stayed on his thigh, occasionally inching higher. Once we arrived, he turns to me before leaning in and kissing me gently.

"Sorry about that. It's just I've wanted to do that all evening"

I giggle before replying "Hehe, its okay. If I'm honest, so have I" We both giggle before kissing again. Eventually we leave the car and start to walk on the sand. I take off my heels and carry them in my left hand. Dougie takes the opportunity and grabs my right hand. We walk down half the beach in silence until I decide to sit down. We look out onto the waves, my head lying on his shoulder. He kisses my forehead gently, whilst my arms wind around his waist.

"I wish this evening didn't have to end" I sighed, really not wanting to go home.

"Well what if it doesn't?" He said, giving me a hopeful look.

"What? What do you mean!" I asked.

"Well I asked your mum and she said its fine for you to stay at mine tonight. If you want?"

"Oh my god! Of course I do!" I said before jumping on him. We lay in the sand, kissing under the stars until it got to cold to bear. Dougie bridal carried me back to the car, bless him. He took us back to his house, where he offered me a t-shirt and a pair of boxers to wear. I quickly changed in front of him, not caring if he saw me, whilst he stripped down to his boxers. We both clamber into bed before having a goodnight kiss. "Best night ever!" is all I hear him say before we fall asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in someone elses bed is always weird. Especially when you feel an arm wrap around your bare waist and another body pressed up against your back. Feeling a light kiss pressed onto my neck, my body stiffens before finally remembering where I was. In Dougie Poynter's bed. Pulling my t-shirt back down over my stomach, I yawn quietly before making my awakeness known. ****

"Mm... good morning Mister. How are you this morning?" I moan out as Dougie bites my neck gently before slowly licking over it. He smirks against my skin as he feels me lean more into the embrace. Resting my head against his chest, his resting on top of mine, his fingers slowly stroke my stomach under the t-shirt. We stayed quiet for ages, just enjoying the slight intimacy. ****

"Did you have a nice sleep?" I asked before linking our hands together. He kisses my shoulder, before replying. ****

"It was splendid thank you. Even better knowing that you were next to me the whole time" I turned around so now I was lying on my back, him hovering over me slightly. I grinned massively before placing my left hand on his cheek, bringing our faces closer together.****

"You know what Mr Poynter? I'd say that it was the best nights sleep ever." I whispered against his lips. He also grinned, finally closing the gap between us, our lips fully pressing against each other, Tongues probing into each others mouths. He fully moves on top of me, my legs wrapping around his waist, his hands holding my hips. Slipping my hands into his hair, I grip it lightly; he moans into my mouth and the grip on my waist becomes tighter. ****

His fingers slowly move under the t-shirt again, gently moving up to under my bra. His fingers keep underlining mr bra, as if he wants to take it off. I arch my back into him, silently ushering him to get rid of my t-shirt. I think he takes the hint as he grips the end of the t-shirt before sliding it up my body and over my head, dropping it to the floor. He replaced his hands back on my now bare hips, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles. ****

Arching my back again, his hands slip around to my back, moving up to unclip my bra. Kissing down my neck, his hands successfully undoes my bra. Slipping the straps down my arms, he continues to kiss my neck, before dropping the discarded clothing to the floor with my t-shirt. Our bare chests are touching; my nipples slightly hard against his toned chest. Moving his head back up to kiss me, his tongue enters my mouth once again, dancing along with my own. ****

Eventually pulling away for air, he rests' his forehead on top of mine; his deep blue eyes searching my own. Placing one last gentle kiss onto my lips, he rolls off of me, pulling me into his side tightly. "That was... unexpected" He chuckles, his fingertips stroke slowly and lightly up and down my back. ****

I blush before answering, " Yes, it was. But it was nice. Something I wouldn't mind doing again at some point" I said looking up hopefully. Dougie smiled widely, his eyes crinkling up. " Of course, I'd love too" He replied before winking sexily at me. I giggled again, before resting against his chest. ****

"DOUGIE? ARE YOU AWAKE BIG BOY?" Harry called outside Doug's bedroom. Quickly looking up at Doug, he ushered for us to be silent so Harry would go away. "Doug? Dooouugieee?" Harry said again, quieter this time whilst knocking on the door. After a few moments, we heard Harry go back downstairs.****

"Well that could've of been awkward"I whispered, giggling into Dougies chest. "Indeed! No one else gets to see you half naked, only for my eyes" He retorts winking at me. "Hehe yes only for you" I say before pulling him on top of me, kissing him passionately. ****

Suddenly the door opens, Harry jumping quite happily into the room, before looking down at us and his arms falling to the side. Dougie just rested his forehead against mine, shielding me the best he could from Harry's view. ****

"Well seems like our young Douglas has been busy" Harry said. I could hear a slight laugh in his tone. ****

"Yes well your young Douglas wants you to leave, now if possible" He said, his lips touching against mine when he speaks. I just smiled up at Dougie, whilst he kept pulling faces, making me have to stifle giggles. ****

"Erm who... who's this lovely girl Doug?" Harry asked, leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms. Dougie looked down at me, as if to say 'want me to get rid of him?' I shake my head slightly, moving to cover the duvet over my chest. Pushing Dougie lightly, he moves to the side of me. ****

"Hi, I'm Leah! And I can promise you, I am not fully naked" I said, gripping the duvet up to my neck. He laughed before answering. "Well Hello Leah, I'm Harry! So... how did you meet our little butty?" ****

"Erm actually... I met him at the latest McFly Meet and Greet" I said blushing a little. Dougies hand was stroking my stomach under the cover and he kept slightly brushing the bottoms of my breasts. ****

"Ahh soooo you're the girl that he's not shut up about! Nice to finally meet you! Not to seem rude... but I don't ever remember seeing you at our meet and greet?" He questioned. ****

"Ahh you wouldn't! She sat in the corner mostly, eating her flapjack which was freakin' adorable!" Dougie answered, before gently eskimo kissing me. I couldn't help but giggle again. "I was a bit shy you could say" I reply, wrapping my arms around Dougies neck, keeping his body close to mine. **  
"**Aww well that's sweet! I'll leave you guys to it, seems like I was...er interrupting something before, and I know how impatient Dougie gets. Hope to see more of you around Leah, seem like a lovely girl and I'm sure Danny and Tom will want to meet you! Bye!" Harry waved rapidly before leaving and shutting the door. I called out 'Bye' hoping that he'd hear. ****

"I'm sorry about that, he can be so nosey sometimes" Dougie said, his forehead against mine again, our noses rubbing. "I thought it was cute that he was interested in us. Don't worry, I'm not bothered with the questions, its fine!" I said before giving him a gentle kiss. "Now come on, let's get up! Don't get me wrong, I'd love to spend the whole day in bed with you, but I wanna meet everyone" I said suddenly excited about meeting Tom and Danny. Looking down at my clothes from our date yesterday, I sigh. " Damn, I should've of brought some extra clothes, even though I didn't expect to stay. Theres no way I could meet them wearing that!" ****

"Hey babe, wait here I've got an idea!" Dougie says, slipping out of bed, stretching and moving towards the door. I giggle, making Dougie look back at me, "What is it babe?" ****

"Erm you might want to quickly take a cold shower, I don't think the guys would appreciate the tent" I laugh louder now, not being able to control myself. Dougie looks down, before his cheeks turn bright red. "Erm yeah good idea, give me a few minutes? I promise I'll be back" Taking his fresh clothes, Dougie leaves the room and has a shower before going downstairs to see the guys. Stretching out in the bed, I can't help but once again laugh to myself. ****

Just a few weeks ago, McFly never knew of my existence. But now here I am, half naked in Dougie Poynters bed, who just mere moments ago, I was making out with quite passionately. I'd been on 2 dates with him, and to be honest, was falling head over heels in love with him pretty quickly. My life just couldnt get any better. Could it?


	5. Chapter 5

Stretching out again, I hear Dougie re-enter the bedroom, baring some women's clothing in his left hand. "Here's all that Tom had of Giovannas that was clean. I hope it fits" He said, placing it gently onto the bed. Smiling at him, I pull him into another kiss; the sheet slipping down slightly. He smiles into the kiss before moving back, just staring at me. ****

"What?" I ask after a few moments of us staring at one another.****

"Nothing, just realising how lucky I am" He says before kissing me again, his left hand on my cheek. Pushing him away gently, I shoo him out the room so I could get changed. Pulling on fresh underwear, I stretch whilst standing up. I notice that Dougies included female deodorant for me. Such a sweetie. After giving a good squirt under each arm, I pull on the small floral top with slightly puffy short sleeves; showing off the slightest bit of tanned and toned mid drift. I then slip on the camel coloured shorts, which happened to fit me nicely. Seems that I am Gi's size after all. Finally, I slip on the little flip flops, completing my outfit. Looking in the mirror, I brush my hair, loose waves still there from the night before. I just hope Dougie doesn't mind me stealing his brush, hehe. ****

Smiling to myself, I proceed to the bathroom to relieve myself. I find a toothbrush and sticky note attached to it. "For my wonderful flapjack, be clean!" I couldn't help but giggle. How cheeky?! Pulling off the sticky note, I brush my teeth, before rinsing and placing back in the pot, next to what I assume to be Dougies. After relieving myself in the bathroom, I decide to make myself known to the other guys. ****

Slowly walking down stairs, I could hear the guys talking in the kitchen... about me. "Mate, you need to be careful. I'm not saying she's only with you for the fame and that, but you know what fans are like" Danny said before taking a bite of his toast I guess, from the crunching noise I heard. ****

"You don't understand! She isn't like other fans! She isn't all in my face wanting pictures and autographs! She doesn't cry or faint at the site of me. I can actually talk to her about stuff. I am telling you man, I think I've done it! I think I've found the one! She's so adorable, cute, funny, kind, caring, loving and not to mention frickin' hot! And it was all thanks to a flippin' flapjack! Of all the things, it was a flapjack! I just.. I know I haven't felt this way about a girl before.. like ever! I.. I think I'm in love" Dougie replied. I stood as still as a statue after Dougie had said those things. He loves me. The man of my dreams just said he loves me. Tears started welling in my eyes and I couldn't help but run down the rest of the stairs and into his arms, tears now pouring freely down my face whilst I gave him the most love filled kiss I could muster. ****

A few seconds later, his arms slowly wrapped around my waist, our kiss finally ending and our foreheads resting against each others. "I...I know I shouldn't of listened but I heard what you said. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me! I ...I think I love you too!" I say, Dougie wiping away a few stray tears. I lean into his hand that was cupping my cheek, smiling widely together. We kissed strongly again before hearing a little cough. Slowly putting me down but not removing his arms from around my waist, we turn to the other 3 band members. I lean on Dougie's chest, becoming a little shy at the 3 people who are like my idols. I began to slightly inner-fangirl. ****

"Hi there again Leah! I see you are wearing more clothes than before. You look very nice" Harry said before sipping his tea. There was a look in his eye, which I couldn't describe. It was ….dangerous. I blush and snuggle more into Dougies chest. All the guys aww'ed making me snuggle even further into Dougies chest, my cheeks on fire. Looking up at guys again through my eyelashes, I see them all smiling as us. I couldn't help but feel comfortable being in Dougies arms whilst chatting to the guys like lifelong friends.****

"So you are Dougie's lady aye? We've heard loads about you! Pretty much non stop from our Dougster" Tom said winking, before offering his hand for a handshake. I shyly accepted it, shaking gently. Tom giggled before stirring his coffee. ****

Danny just stared at me before saying, "Welcome to the Family Leah! I'm sure you'll settle in pretty quickly!" As Tom had done, Danny offered me his hand, which once again, I shyly shook. "Erm thank you for the clothes Tom! I would have worn what I was wearing yesterday, but it would have been too formal" I say, remembering my dress sprawled on the floor.****

"No problem! They're just Gi's old ones! I'm just glad that it all fitted alright" Tom said still smiling. Smiling back, I began to feel very welcome with the guys. We sat and all chatted for a little while, till I felt Dougie whisper in my ear, something naughty to do with the bedroom. I giggled before getting up, making excuses that I needed to go a phone someone for a few minutes. Reaching Dougies bedroom, I lay down on the end of his bed, waiting for him to come upstairs.****

5 minutes later, Dougie comes into his room, shutting the door before crawling on top of me, kissing me softly. I moan lightly into the kiss, wrapping my hands into his hair as his rest on my hips. Dougie slowly moves his kisses down my jaw to my neck, suckling on the most sensitive spot. Eventually pulling away to admire his work, he smirked at it with a look of success. ****

"The guys really like you, you know? They all think you're adorable!" He said, snuggling his head into my neck. ****

"Aww they are adorable themselves! I thought it would be more awkward and it might of taken them time to want to get to know me, but that's not the case at all. I'm so glad, I'm yours!" I said before kissing him again. ****

"Are you mine? Like we haven't established what 'this' is, and as much as I am enjoying this, like really enjoying this, I just need to know. You know how I feel, as you cheekily overheard my little spy, but I'm not clear or sure as to how you feel" Dougie replied, lifting his head up from my neck to look me in the eyes. ****

Looking at him direct in the eyes, my mind had already formed an answer. "Baby, I pretty much just attacked you in the kitchen, in front of your friends, declaring that I think I love you too! I'm not gonna say for definite that I am as it's too early, but it's definitely heading that way in my opinion. I love being with you and spending time with you. It brightens up my day! I'm not gonna lie that it scares me being in a relationship, considering I haven't been in one for awhile, but I couldn't think of anyone better to have one with than you. I..I love you Dougie" I answered, my eyes filling with unshed tears, my arms lightly wrapped around his neck; fingers nimbly playing with the ends of his hair. ****

A seriousness had clouded over Dougie's eyes, and I suddenly felt like I had rushed things. How could I be so stupid to say that I loved him yet! This always happens in my relationships! I say I love you to earlier and the other person gets scared by the commitment and runs a mile. I feel like Leonard from the Big Bang Theory right about now! Looking away, I just wanted to get out of there. Dougie wasn't answering and it was becoming awkward and clear that we were in 2 different places. ****

A finger slips under my chin, turning my head to look at Dougie once again. His eyes are clear now, although it feels like something wants to flood them. He leans down and captures my lips in a deep love filled kiss. Eventually pulling away, he rests his forehead against mine before whispering, "I love you too". Grinning like village idiots, we giggle before resuming kissing. I mean come on, who wouldn't want to kiss their boyfriend Dougie Poynter? ****

A/n: Hey guys! I have done one of these for awhile! :D I hope you are all fine and dandy and had a wonderful Christmas/new year! I just wanted to thank you all for well everything really! All the lovely reviews give me such a confidence boost about my writing and I can't thank you enough for it :P For some people that don't know I started a sequel to "Sunlight hurts my eyes" and if you haven't read either of them, it would be lovely if you could do that a review them! Sunlight hurts my eyes is my special one as it was my first McFly one! Sorry for wittering on! Love you all! Til next time ;P 


End file.
